


I dream of holding your hand

by PlummBumm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlummBumm/pseuds/PlummBumm
Summary: A small part of the story I have been working on for a while.It contains incest and slightly big age gap. For those of you who find this topic unsettling, please don't read this~Lately, Sehun finds it hard to control himself when it comes to his nephew, Luhan. The night is long and with the intoxicating smell of alcohol penetrating his nostrils it's hard to keep himself at bay, knowing that the innocent teenager won't remember anything tomorrow morning.





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun should have thought that the dauntless teenager will get himself drunk in minutes once he sees himself in a bar with free access to alcohol. He laid him down on the couch and sat next to him running his fingers through his hair. Maybe bringing Luhan there was a mistake. People bought so many drinks for him that the kid was out like a light in the first two hours. Sehun kept an eye on him the whole time though. Mostly out of worry, that would be the first thing he'd say if anyone asked, and that IS true but he couldn't help the thought that he enjoyed watching the little deer dancing in the blinding club lights and watching his drunk flushed face as he tried to make up words, for once every inhibition he had left his body as he danced sensually in the middle of the crowd. He is such a good dancer, even when drunk out of his mind. And he's beautiful. Fuck. So beautiful.

He looked at his passed out frame and eyed him from the bottom to the top. His shirt rode up on his torso exposing his belly and Sehun reached up and fixed it for him, carresing the boy's now clothed stomach. Luhan didn't make a sound although he opened his eyes and stared lazily at the man in front of him. The seventeen year old’s beauty was out of his world. He felt dumb for thinking that way but it was so damn true. His soft chestnut hair was covering his big brown eyes and, without thinking, Sehun reached and started running his fingers through it, tucking stray strands behind his left ear. He didn't stop, checking the boy's face for any reactions of uncomfortableness. Luhan said nothing and leaned into his uncle's touch, being far too drunk to slap it away. Feeling encouraged, Sehun came closer to the boy and started carresing his torso, without even thinking about the consequences that were yet to follow. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He blamed it on the alcohol that gave him far too much confidence, although, part of him knew that wasn't true, that he craved the teen's slender body ever since he can't remember. Luhan has always been beautiful to him. He was just afraid to admit it.

Even when the boy was only seven, when he met him for the first time. His sister managed to save enough money after divorcing her husband to be able to buy an apartment in the building right next to Sehun’s. Back then, Sehun had just entered college and despite the fac that he had thousands of projects and assignmets to do, he willingly took Luhan back to his flat to look after him while his sister was at work. He didn’t pay much attention to his looks back then, but it was absolutely impossible to overlook the fact that the child had a dreamlike appearance. Comparing it to how he looks like now, he's noticing how the boy's features got a sharper look, though pretty feminine for a seventeen-year-old boy. But that gave him the charm of surpassing any female or male TV show idol. At least in Sehun's eyes. It's not strange, is it? Sometimes he wonders if the rest of the world sees Luhan the way sees him. But lately, he realizes at a fastening pace that it is actually he who sees Luahn as the rest of the world does. And that is strange. Almost as strange as the fact that right now he can’t really control his hands anymore.

His hand slipped through the boy's white shirt, and the palm of his hand burned at the contact with his pale soft skin. He rubbed it up and down, slowly, enjoying every touch. Luhan let out a tiny sigh and Sehun knew at that moment that he lost it. He climbed on the bed, hovering above his barely conscious nephew, with his hands on each side of his head, trapping him there. There is no going back now. Oh, how he wanted this for so long. He leaned in slowly, to have a taste of the forbidden fruit. He was so close to the boy's sweet lips now, that parted slightly, seeming to gain a small sense of reality as he felt his uncle's minty breath on his lips.

"Hyung" he merely whispered, trying to understand the situation he was in and the fact that his uncle was about to kiss him was far too much for a drunk teenage boy to comprehend.

"Yeah baby, I got you" The elder whispered back and leaned in completely, pressing his lips against the plump ones in front of him, and in that moment feeling the power of two gallexies colliding. It was more than he ever bargained for.

Sehun's hands reached under his shirt again, now more hungry and needy. He wanted more, more and more. Luhan was nothing but putty under his uncle's large hands, allowing him to do whatever he wanted with him, thinking that trying to do anything about it isn't worth the effort, and besides, this isn't the time to think about anything, not that he was even able to. Sehun raped the younger's mouth, biting and licking in all the right places. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. He kissed Luhan like he was his beloved bride, like he has waited an eternity for this exact moment. The younger kissed back lazily, barely knowing what's going on most of the time, but Sehun knew. Oh, he knew, and he felt and he loved every second.

The blissful moment was rudely interrupted though, by a constant buzzing in Sehun's back poket. He groaned angrily and broke the kiss slightly, to pull out his phone and look at the caller ID. It was no one other than Luhan's mother, as if she felt that something wasn't right, that her son was being molested by his own blood. He didn't pick up. He let the phone fall to the floor while it went on buzzing. He returned to his unfinished business, facing his fragile nephew and attacking his neck with soft bites and light kisses. He abused the tender skin, sucking and biting until the paleness started to bruise. Then he would move to another spot, and another, and another. He didn't even notice That the annoying buzzing stopped until he heard Luhan, in his drunken state, letting out a slurred 'HelloOooOo'.

He looked up and watched in horror as the boy held Sehun's phone to his ear, while the woman on the other line let out a panicked noise at the sound of her son's wasted tone.

"Luhan?! What's going on?"

The boy didn't have the chance to respond as Sehun violently snatched the phone from his hand.

"Jun! Hey... uhhh... Is everything alright? He answered quickly, sitting up and trying to sound as sober as possible.

"Is Luhan drunk?" She asked on an almost hysterical tone. Sehun winced, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Uh no, why would you think that?" He laughed nervously

"Sehun" she continued on a threatening tone

"Uhhh fine, I-it was only a couple of beers tho, I didn't know he would get so wasted" Sehun continued making up the roots of a good lie in his mind.

"You allowed my underage teenage son to have alcohol?! And you're also the one providing it for him?!" She interrupted him, almost yelling now.

"We-we were playing-" Sehun's eyes scattered around the room thinking of a video game as all the names had now flown out of his mind, and he mentally cursed himself for drinking so much. His eyes stopped on an opened cd case on the floor and he thanked god that Luhan was such a messy person "-- Halo 3. And I just bought some beers from the convenience store, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean... ugh" he sighed, roughly racking his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm sorry, Jun, it won't happen again, okay? I'm taking care of him. You know he's safe with me. He'll always be. I would never put him in at dangerous situation. You know I wouldn't. I promise he's okay."

Sehun cringed at the way his words opposed his former actions. He was the one who represented a danger for her sister's son. For his nephew. But at the same time he was the only one who could keep him safe. He heard his sister sigh, much like he did just now. She seemed defeated.

"I know Sehun. Just, please, don't let it happen again, I'm so scared, and I can't do anything to protect him since I'm so damn far... he only has you. Don't give him unnecessary freedom, please."

"Yeah, Jun. Don't worry. He's safer here than anywhere" Not.

"Anyway... I called cause I need your email urgently. You wouldn't check your god damn phone, I think I've texted you like 15 times"

"Sorry, yeah. I'll send it to you right away" Sehun felt relieved but so, so guilty at the same time. He bid her sister goodbye and hurried to text her his email then he dropped his phone on the couch and leaned onto the cushions. That was such a close call. He played at such a dangerous game, and he was aware of the consequences. But couldn't find the will inside of him to stop. He felt a soft tug at his wrist and found his nephew lazily pulling himself up to stare him in the eyes.

"I'm hungry, hyuuuung" he slurred, unable to keep his head steady.

Sehun chuckled at the drunken teenager. He was adorable. And so pretty. And so hot.

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge. How does that sound like, baby?"

Luhan hummed in agreement, and struggled to keep his balance and he tried to follow his uncle's movements and stand up. He gracefully fell back down on his ass, making Sehun roll his eyes and pick the boy up bridal style, carrying him to the kitchen. The drunken boy let himself be carried letting out a quiet and long "wheeeeeee" , spreading his arms like Rose did on the Titanic. It took everything for Sehun not to kiss him again. He looked like a dream. Swollen luscious lips and drowsy eyes. This boy is going to be the death of him.

He settled Luhan on the chair at the table and went to take the pizza box out of the fridge, setting it in front of Luhan who happily took a slice and started munching on it.

"Careful not to choke on it" Sehun said as he didn't trust Luhan's drunken chewing skills. But the boy didn't seem to hear him as he didn't even spare him an answer nor a glance.

Sehun leaned on the door frame and closed his eyes. If his nephew will remember any of this tomorrow he is absolutely fucked. He let himself carried away. That's really not like him, but he couldn't wait anymore. And the truth is that the moment his lips touched Luhan's, something snapped. It was either Sehun's patience or the line that was crossed between family and lovers. Or both. Probably both. And Sehun knew one thing. He can never look at Luhan as a nephew. And honestly he never did. He stole a quick glance at the boy, only to see him snoring soundly with his face plastered on the pizza box. Sehun smiled.

He was so fucked.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie thingy idk lol

In the morning after Luhan's head felt like it was about to split open. He stumbled in the bathroom with a strong urge to throw up. He looked at his reflection through blurry eyes. The reason why the mysterious searing headache had made an appearance this morning was beyond comprehension. Only when he splashed his face with cold water did he remember the hiatus that went on the other night. Unfortunately he did not remember the essential, because right there on the side of his neck spreads a giant ass mega boss hickey that fades into more smaller ones down towards his collar bone.

Sehun jumps when he sees the frenetic teenager speeding clumsily in the kitchen, all wide eyed as if he'd just witnessed Jesus Christ getting crucified for the second time.

"... what the fuck happened last night.."

A shit eating grin spread on Sehun's face. The show begins.

"Good morning to you too" he sweetly answers the frightened child, turning his attention back to the coffee mugg in his hands and taking a cheeky sip."I see you're back from the dead''

Luhan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He summoned the powers of all saints he knew in his head to help him get even the tiniest flashback from last night's event but no results. He couldn't remember. Not even a bit.

"Breakfast?" His uncle chirped happily, handing him a plate of toast which he absently swatted away.

"Sehun"

"Yeees?"

"What happened last night" he asked accentuating every word, looking as freaked out as ever. There was a giant ass hickey on hies neck and his uncle acted as if nothing's wrong. 

"Oh, you're gonna need to sit down for this one" his uncle snickered, only angering the boy further.

"Oh my goddd" the boy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My first time drinking, and all hell breaks loose"

Sehun rolled his eyes and laughed at the younger, plopping himself on the couch. The same couch that the he had the unconscious boy pinned to not only 8 hours ago. But he didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know about anything.

"Chill man. I'm just messing with you. You just got a little wild on the dance floor. That's all. "

Luhan shot him a desperate look and violently grabbed the neck of his tshirt, exposing the titanic hickey still standing proud at the base of his milky neck. Sehun looked unfazed.

"Explain this to me" The elder chuckled.

"Do I really need to? You got some last night, kid. I don't see how any more obvious can the situation get"

Luhan sighed and ran a hand through his silky chestnut chair. It was so hard for him to believe that his uncle could be so irresponsible, especially when he's the one who dragged him to that damned place and promised that he would look after him. Instead, the man just left him as prey to some smoke scented alcoholic whore. He kept silent for a few moments before deciding to give up and sit down on the other side of the couch.

"Was she at least hot?" He asked defeated. Sehun looked at him amused once again.

"Who?"

"The one who did this" Luhan frustratedly pointed at his neck again. "Was she at least pretty?"

A sly smile played at his uncle's lips. He stared the younger in the eyes, wanting to see the boy's reaction in full HD.

"HE was very handsome" Luhan stared back in disbelief trying to process what he had just heard.

"A... a 'he'...?" Sehun nodded and Luhan stared at the floor blushing. A man? And when Luhan thought the situation couldn't get any worse.

"What the hell" he groaned again. He didn't know what angered him more. The fact that Sehun let a man have his way with him or that he let himself get so drunk that he completely lost control of himself.

"And where were you the whole time" he turned his attention back to his nonchalant uncle. Sehun shrugged.

"I was around"

"... you were around."

Sehun nodded amused with the situation. Luhan sighed for the Nth time that morning. And what the fuck did this fucktard find so funny?

"Who was that guy, what the fuck, Sehun?"

"Oh, you know him."

"I know him? Who is he? Oh fuck, please tell me he wasn't anybody from school" he pleaded dreadfully. Who knows if that random dude is a fucking asshole and told his friends who told their friends and you know where that leads to. The thought of going to school and suddenly be bombarded with more rumors about him was unbearable for a teenage boy.

"Chill. I think you were literally the only underage boy at that party. And you know that person too well for him to be just one of your classmates" Sehun answered, anticipation starting to burn inside his gut. He was about to do something again.

"Well, fuck, Sehun, will you ever tell me who it was?" Luhan replied, feeling already 100% done with his shit. But he was not ready to find himself pinned by the couch at lightning speed by the same culprit. He stared in shock at Sehun, who held the same playful gaze, but with something else sparkling in his eyes, something that frightened the younger just a little bit.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself this time, Lu?" Sehun trapped the small boy under his large and more muscular body, with no chance of escaping without a fight. And Luhan was shit at fighting anyway so that option is out of question. It's not like he could even do anything with Sehun staring at him like that. The elder knew he was intimidating him and he smirked satisfied. Luhan was too hypnotized by his uncle's intrusive stare.

"Think about it" Sehun said, leaning closer to the boy's face. "I said he is handsome" He lowered his face, now being parallel with Luhan's neck. "And that you know him very well" He leaned in and pressed an electric kiss to the abused skin, making his nephew let out a small gasp. He felt him trembling against his burning lips. How lovely.

"Hyung" he whispered, making a small pause that felt like an enternity in which Sehun's heart was racing uncontrollably. "Was it really you?"

Sehun grinned, loving the audible weakness in his nephew's voice. "Do you really think I'd ever let anyone touch you?" He said, pulling back to let Luhan see the honesty in his eyes. The boy didn't say anything, as he allowed his uncle to absently play with a few strands of his hair. "A lot of them wanted to, you know" the older spoke again. "but I was always there to remind them that they have to go through me to get to you. I wouldn't let them, Lu."

Luhan shivered and looked away, feeling way too hot all of a sudden. His uncle's words were sincere, he knew that. He always gets like that when he actually means the things he says. And right now, the effect those words had on him and the closeness between the two was giving him trouble breathing. He placed two shaky hands on Sehun's shoulders and pushed him away slowly. Sehun complied.

"Why?" The younger asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer. Sehun hoped he wouldn't ask that. Because now he had to lie to him again. He sank into the couch and laughed.

"I was drunk, man. You probably looked like a hot chick or something, I don't know." He didn't look at Luhan, thinking that maybe he could read the truth in his eyes. And god forbid for him to remember what actually went on last night. The kiss. The touching. He wonders what the boy felt at the time. Did he feel as intoxicated with Sehun's breath as he did with his? He didn't push him away. So he must've wanted it, right? He must've felt something. Even if he was so drunk. There has to be something there. Luhan didn't seem completely satisfied with his answer but decided to not press on it, and instead he chose to stay silent until he felt like something had to be said.

"You lied then." He said, breaking the silence. Sehun felt a lump rise in his throat. He should have thought of a more well built and credible lie, fuck.

"What?" He asked, startled.

"You said he's handsome" the boy continued and had to dodge a cushion aimed straight at his dorky face, coming at the speed of light from Sehun's direction. He laughed for a long time as his uncle rolled his eyes at him and called him an asshole. After they settled down and sat in silence, Luhan decided to announce something that gave Sehun palpitations.

"I'm glad it was you, actually." He felt his uncle stare at him and hurriedly tried to restructure the sentence " I-I mean, you know, I'd rather have you than a drunk stranger. Just sayn' " Despite his heart racing like crazy, Sehun wanted to make the tension between them disappear, so he opted for a funny remark.

"Wow I didn't know you were so much into incest, you fucking weirdo"

Luhan gaped at him, feeling suddenly stupid for saying all those things.

"Hey, I'm not the one who just sucked off my nephew's neck"

"Ok, fuck you, you're not just gonna use that against me now, are you?"

Luhan laughed. "Um, you bet I will. You should have thought about that before you told me"

"Ok, you're grounded" Sehun said, pointing a finger at him.

"Ok, so I'm the one who gets molested by my own uncle and still the one who's getting grounded"

"Um, who's the adult in this house? That's right, it's me. So do what I say"

"Ok, I'm calling child support right now" Luhan said and grabbed the phone, only to have Sehun tackling him again and easily getting it out of his hands, while both laughing.

"Okay, quit it" he said, now laying on top of Luhan again. He liked this position a little too much. "I won't suck your neck again, alright?"

Luhan chuckled and tried to push Sehun off of him but this time he wouldn't budge. Instead, the older grabbed his hands and pinned them to the couch, keeping the boy immobilized. "You know, I kind of like the way it looks like on your neck. I think I did a good job." Luhan curved an eyebrow and smiled curiously.

"Why?" He inquired. Sehun leaned in close again, pressing his lips to his ear and leaving a chaste kiss there, making the boy shiver again.

"Because as long as you have that on your neck" he leaned lower to kiss the mark again "you're mine." Luhan pushed his uncle off with all his strength and rubbed at the hickey.

"Doesn't that sound a little bit like slavery to you?" Sehun laughed ruffling the younger's hair.

"I'm off to work. Be good, yeah?" He said while getting off the couch and picking up his bagpack.

"Sure" Luhan mumbled back, watching his hyung leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He remained on the couch for a long time, thinking back at Sehun's actions. The two of them were always very close. This shouldn't be weird right? I mean, uncles sometimes give their nephews hickeys, right? Damn, no they don't. But he was drunk. They were both drunk. Sehun wouldn't hurt him. He shouldn't be afraid. He isn't. It will be fine.


End file.
